Second Time Around
by Miss Milly
Summary: The barbeque was a disaster. She'd let the obnoxious little overexcited squirrel get in her head and by the time the event was over she was out a boyfriend and quite possibly, a friend. Set after 4x04. Peckstein eventually.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first RB fic! Set after 4x04 (I think, correct me if I'm wrong) Please enjoy! And don't forget to review.**

* * *

The barbeque was a disaster. She'd let the obnoxious little overexcited squirrel get in her head and by the time the event was over she was out a boyfriend and quite possibly, a friend.

So here Gail was, three days later standing in front of her soon to be apartment with a six pack in her arms. It was mere seconds after she banged her fists wildly on the door that it opened to a bleary eyed, yawning Dov.

"It's 2am," he said through a yawn.

"I brought beer," Gail offered and he opened the door wider so she could pass through. He took one and returned to his couch. A documentary on baboons was playing.

"We've been worried about you. No one's heard anything since the weekend except that you took a few personal days," Dov said and took a swig from his beer.

"Mother dearest has been riding me pretty hard about Collins. I took the opportunity to pack seeing as Chris and Denise left already."

He grimaced. "Don't remind me."

"She isn't angry," Dov brought up reluctantly, "Andy I mean. She's been trying to reach you."

"I know. She's left a billion messages for me. I just … need some time," Gail said slowly. She also needed to make a certain pestering rookie pay, but she wasn't about to tell him that. Dov just nodded and nursed his beer.

Gail inhaled deeply and ignoring the heavy feeling in her chest and the bright red warning lights flashing in her and swiftly moved from her seat on the couch to straddling her friend and placing her hands on the sides of his face. If she didn't have an agenda she would have burst out laughing at the look of surprise on his face.

"Gail, I…" he sputtered and she watched the shock disappear from his eyes only to be replaced with temptation. "What are you doing?" he whispered.

"No one yet," she grinned and ran one hand through his already mussed hair.

"We can't," Dov was clearly trying to convince himself. There was a twinge in Gail's chest which she would later recognize as guilt but she forced it to the back of her mind.

"Says who?" She let a few strands of hair fall into her face and as he brushed them back behind her ear it was at that moment she knew she had him.

Dov placed his hand on the back of her neck and pulled her in. For a moment, before her brain could process the kiss, all the latent feelings she'd refused to deal with in the past popped up and Gail lost her breath. _Ignore it_, she told herself.

Although it quickly became difficult ignore as things got more heated. Frantic hands pulled at clothing and soon Gail was grasping his shoulders to brace herself, and Dov held onto her hips desperately as she rocked against him.

And the couch was only the beginning. Somehow during an attempt to make a midnight snack to replenish their energy led to vigorous sex on the counter, and knocking (and breaking) some dishes onto the floor in the process. And then finally a third go of it in the bedroom.

Breathlessly Gail stared at the dark ceiling with Dov snoring softly on the other side of the bed. Her heart skipped a beat replaying the night over in her mind. Few things happened that were planned or anticipated, especially the guilt weighing heavily on her chest.

She meant to fuck him then stay for coffee in the morning. That was it. Feelings weren't supposed to factor into it. Surprisingly great sex wasn't supposed to be part of this.

Tears welled in her eyes. She just manipulated one of best friend's feelings to her own selfish and petty means. Dov didn't deserve this. Gail hadn't noticed his snoring had stopped until she sniffled and was pulled in close to him. His embrace simultaneously made her feel better, but also infinitely worse and the realization hit that she just ruined her chance at ever having a real relationship with him.

Gail didn't know when she fell asleep, but she woke up to an empty bed and an awkward conversation floating in from the living room. She quickly pulled on one of Dov's work shirts and left the top few buttons open. The shirt barely reached past her thighs – it was perfect.

"Oh, good morning," she feigned surprise to see Chloe standing there with two coffees. Gail watched all the excessive peppiness and optimism leave the rookie's eyes. "You shouldn't have," she said and took one of the drinks again. She gave Price a smug grin and left her looking crestfallen on the way to the kitchen to make some breakfast.

She heard a tearful excuse to leave and then a door slam. Gail felt Dov watching her from the archway as she mixed in the milk for scrambled eggs.

"Was it worth it?" his tone made her tense up and Gail set down the bowl.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"That was low even for you, Gail," Dov said.

"Dov…" she started but wasn't quite sure how to finish.

"You are cruel and mean and you _used _me and my feelings for you just so you can make someone else feel as crappy as you do. How can you even live with yourself," he asked in complete disbelief of the person standing in front of him.

"No it wasn't…Dov please can I explain," she said and felt tears welling behind her eyes. Gail refused to let them fall.

"Explain what exactly? How Chloe got on your nerves so you decided you needed to hurt her? Or was it because she pointed out that your boyfriend was in love with someone else, so instead of taking it out on him you felt that the only option was to sleep with the man she was interested in? Of course I'm just collateral damage and if I got hurt, well, at least Gail Peck got what she wanted, right?" She had never seen him look so hurt and furious.

"I'm…sorry," she looked up at him. He seemed surprised that was the next thing out of her mouth. "But Dov, it was-"

"Look, I really don't care. I'm going for a run and I really don't want you to be here when I get back," Dov said, and after grabbing his runners he was gone.

Gail clutched her hair in frustration at herself. "It was _real_," she said to the empty room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all your reviews! I hope you continue to read and leave your feedback :) Enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

Gail tapped the wheel with her thumbs anxiously. Just her luck. Three days after the Dov Incident (as she began to refer to it) and her first day back at 15th she was partnered with Price.

"Sorry I took so long," Price slid into the passenger seat of the squad car, "I was drinking some iced coffee, I made it myself at home it tastes a lot better than the stuff you can buy anywhere and anyways I spilt some on my uniform and it was like whoa! Now I have to change, but luckily I keep a spare in my locker and then I ran into Frank and of course I had to tell him the story because that's the kind of thing he gets a kick out of also Noelle had been asking about the ice coffee recipe for awhile but then, oh funny story, Frank didn't have a pen on him! So we had to go to his office, and-"

"You use too many words," Gail said, still attempting to process everything the rookie was saying.

"Well that's just how I do," Chloe shrugged.

"Why are you even talking to me," the blonde asked as she pulled out of the division's lot, "shouldn't you be pouting with a sad little puppy dog look on your face like the pathetic stalker you are?"

Chloe let out an undignified snort. "Are you kidding? I thank the powers that be every day that I didn't turn out as cruel and vindictive as you. I pity you, Gail."

"You're one to talk," she said and pulled the car over beside a Timmies. "Get me a donut, rookie. Oh, and an iced coffee for yourself – my treat." Gail handed her a 5 and glared out the front windshield.

Price returned without complaint. "He asked me out you know," she said, sipping her drink, "later that day actually. It was really cute, he showed up at my apartment with- well I know how you feel about sharing. I just wanted you to know that you're evil mastermind plan backfired."

"Sorry to hear that, being the second choice is always hard." Gail said and wondered if Dov had mentioned that night in the car so long ago. She'd bet money that he hadn't.

"Come on, Gail," Chloe said, the annoyance edging into her tone, "Sex doesn't equate romantic feelings and even a heartless person like you has to know that. It's not like he pledged his love to you or anything like that."

Gail shrugged in feigned apology. "Well…" She didn't have to tell the rookie _when_ Dov pledged his love, although judging by the other night those feelings were still there just waiting to be roused. She refused to acknowledge similar latent feelings in herself. Why did things with Dov always have to be so complicated?

Price knew she was beat. Their radios crackled to life calling in a noise complaint and Gail responded right away without checking with her partner.

"Finally," she said. It'd been too long that she'd been away from her job.

As soon as the entered the apartment building everything went to shit. A furious middle aged balding man was shouting at some kids in the hallway who had their speakers out and were blasting their music. He was waving his left hand above his head wildly. He was holding a gun.

Immediately the two officers pulled out their own weapons. "Sir," Gail instructed calmly, "You need to put the gun down." Behind she heard Chloe calling it in for backup and clearing the kids out of the building. At least she wasn't totally useless on the job.

"No no no," the man said to himself and shook his head vigorously.

"Set the gun down sir," Chloe repeated.

"It's too loud it's too loud," the man whimpered to himself. He looked up at the two women suddenly as if just realizing they were there.

Before Gail could react the sound of a gunshot rang through the hallway and a body landed on the floor with a thud. She turned around in a panic to see Price lying on the ground clutching her outer right thigh.

"Go!" Chloe shouted. The shooter was taking off out of the back door of the building.

"Officer down I'm in pursuit of the shooter," Gail announced into her radio as she sprint after him. He hadn't gotten far before he was tackled and cuffed. When she returned to her partner backup had arrived. Gail handed off the shooter to them and climbed into the ambulance with Price.

"It's just a graze, Officer Peck. Our chatty friend just needs to get stitched up and she'll be just fine," the nurse assured her. Gail nodded and leaned against the white walls of the hospital hallway with a sigh. Price's injuries were superficial.

Quick footsteps echoed through the hallway and a frantic Dov appeared from around the corner. He peered into the window of the ER, trying to peek around the blinds. Gail watched and felt her heart sink lower in her chest. He really cared about Chloe.

It took another few seconds for him to notice Gail standing there, and that she was watching him. The expression on his face turned from fear to hostile resentment. "What did you do?" he asked her.

Against her better judgement Gail was never one to back away from a fight. She squared her stance and looked at him head on. "She's fine," she assured Dov, daring him to accuse her of anything. She could see it was on the tip of his tongue.

"She was _shot. _That is not by any means fine," he said.

"It grazed her. I've had cuts worse from baking," she said, thinking back on a few months ago when the two of them attempted to make a strawberry shortcake to surprise Chris. The slight twitch of the corner of Dov's mouth told her he was remembering the fiasco as well. "I'm a cop Dov, I may be petty and selfish but I'm not going to put one of my own in danger."

He nodded, as if he was trying to convince himself. "What happened in there?"

Gail felt her shoulders relax. Maybe they could work things out eventually. "The guy was tweaking, looked like some kind of mental illness. It just…happened. We got lucky," she said.

"Sounds like it," Dov agreed and tried to peer in through the window again.

"Chloe said you went out last night," she said quietly, almost wishing he was too preoccupied to hear her.

"Yeah. A movie," Dov put his hands in his pockets. "She's really sweet. And she won't ever take advantage of my feelings…so," he added.

"That's not fair," Gail said, fully aware she was in the wrong.

Dov shook his in disbelief. "Wow. I don't even know what to say to you right now."

"I wasn't just using you," she said, pleading with him.

"Oh I feel much better now. As long as you weren't _just_ using me. No, that's great," he said bitterly.

Gail approached him slowly and placed and hand on his cheek. He winced. "Dov, please," she said. She brought her lips up to his in a gentle kiss. Soft and careful, worlds away from before.

He pushed her away. "Damn it, Gail," an unfamiliar pained look on his face. "_Damn it!_" he yelled and hit the opposite wall. Dov left without looking back.

Gail wanted to hit the wall herself.

"Can I get a ride back to the station?" Chloe ask unnaturally quiet from the back doorway to the ER.

After a deep breath Gail nodded. "Yeah, sure."

"I… I saw everything," Chloe blurted out. Well, at least she held it in for just under 3 seconds. That must have been a new record. "You're in love with him aren't you?" she asked, as if suddenly all the answers of the universe were laid at her feet.

"Get a move on Price. If I get to the car before you do you're walking home, despite the bum leg," Gail said coolly and pushed past the rookie towards the doors.


	3. Chapter 3

**This one was a lot harder to write than the other two chapters and I'm not sure I'm 100% happy with how it came out,but it IS a smidge longer and segways into the next bit that has a lot more flow to it, I promise! I tend to struggle with dialogue heavy chapters. Anyways, I hope you enjoy regardless! Thank you for all the positive reviews, they were the only thing that got me through writing this chapter! Please review again if you feel so inclined**

* * *

It started on Tuesday. Luke and Sam were waiting for them in the parade room, mug shots tacked up on the board.

"What's this?" Gail asked, crossing her arms. She vaguely recognized one of the men but she couldn't quite place him.

"You're going undercover," Sam clapped his hands together enthusiastically.

"It's low risk, we just need a couple of you to pose as waitresses in a night club for a few days. Really basic stuff," Luke stepped in.

"We're going after a guy named Sebastian Yaltz. Big in the heroin game, dabbled in a little manslaughter. And we're getting to him," Sam pointed to a picture on the board, "through this guy. Simon Travis. Boyfriend. Bartender and part owner of the club Nightshade."

"Oh! I know him," Gail said, finally able to place where she recognized him from, "he went to my high school. I sat in front of him in Civics."

"Good, there's our in. He doesn't know you're a cop does he?" Sam asked just to be sure.

Gail shook her head. "We were never close and haven't spoken since graduation," she said.

The briefing was a short one and Gail was on point. Her only objective was to get out of Simon when Yaltz would be back in town. Andy would be her backup.

"Look, I know you're upset with me and I know you're not taking my calls right now," Andy said in the women's locker room of the precinct. The rest of the officers were either on shift or already home for the night so it was just the two of them. "I…I don't know. I should have picked up on it sooner, put a stop to whatever it was before it got as far as it did."

"I know it's not your fault," Gail said, reluctant to offer up an apology for reaming her out at the barbeque. The logical side of her knew Andy bore her no ill will and if she ever did develop feelings for Collins, would factor Gail into the equation. The Peck in her refused to let go of a grudge so easily.

Andy nodded. "Okay," she seemed disappointed in the lack of apology.

"I'm not one to judge," Gail shrugged.

Her colleague snorted and pulled on a loose t-shirt. "That is literally all you do," she laughed.

"It's a saying," Gail resisted the urge to roll her eyes, "I'm saying I _shouldn't _judge people because I've done things just as bad or worse. Not that I don't judge people."

"Uh huh and what have you done lately, Peck?" Andy sat down on the bench to tie up her shoes. "Kicked puppies? Stolen candy from babies?"

"Har har," she said and peered into the tiny locker mirror to reapply her bright red lipstick. "I…hurt someone I care about, and I don't think I'll ever be able to make it right."

Andy offered a half smile. "We've all been there. It'll get better."

"Did it for you?" Gail shut her locker door a little harder than she meant to.

"We'll see. I'm not there yet," Andy shrugged, "Are you coming to the Penny? I'm meeting Traci and Dov there and you haven't been out with us in awhile."

"Better not," she said, trying not to cringe at the thought of spending time with Dov right now. "I have some Facebook stalking to get to tonight. Get myself reacquainted with Simon Travis."

"Suit yourself, but you know where to find us if you change your mind," Andy left the locker room and Gail to her own thoughts.

Part of her wanted to head over to the Penny and sit with her friends again. Without the pangs of guilt, or Dov's betrayed gaze, or Nick looking like a kicked puppy in the corner. With a sigh she pulled her purse over her shoulder and left the precinct.

Her room was still packed into boxes ready to move but Gail didn't have the heart to unpack everything again. If she hadn't been so selfish she could be living with her best friend right now. She still could have messed with Chloe, in less dramatic and hurtful ways, but she'd be playing DeathDomain and drinking margaritas right out of the blender again. Gail felt an anger rise in her chest that she hadn't had in a long time. Without thinking she picked up the closest box and tossed it across the room. It had less of an impact than she'd hoped (it was filled with clothes) so instead she collapsed on her bed and let the angry tears flow.

The week dragged on and finally it was Friday. In usual undercover fashion, the girls dressed at the precinct (changing frequently) before finally landing on what they deemed to be club appropriate attire. Sam and Traci waited in the surveillance van as Andy and Gail managed to bypass the long line and enter Nightshade.

Being a Friday night, the club was excessively busy and making their way to the bar was a challenge. When the finally made it Gail scoured the length of it for Simon, a task made more difficult as there were three bartenders working that night and they were all constantly walking all over each other to make drinks.

Gail tucked the hair behind her left ear, letting Andy know she'd found him and she was going in.

"Hey!" She yelled over the music, "Can I get a cranberry and vodka?"

The man in front of her deftly prepared her drink and placed it in front of her with a smile. "Peck?" he said with an air of doubt.

She nodded. "Do I know you?" This music wasn't making the conversation easy. Who's dumb idea was it to question somebody in a club anyways?

"Simon Travis," he held out his hand for her to shake, "We went to high school together. Gail, right?"

"Oh Simon! Right, it's been awhile," she said hoping she was being convincing enough.

"Drinks on me," he winked. Ah, now she remembered him. Simon Travis, so charming most of the girls and more of the boys at their school swooned in his presence.

Gail lifted her glass to him in thanks. As she took a sip, a whiff of the smell of alcohol drifted into her nose. To her horror, her gag reflex was more sensitive than it'd ever been before and was triggered by the abrasive smell. A half a second later she'd vomited across the bar.

Simon acted quickly, and called over another bartender. "I think you've had one too many," he suggested and pulled the drink away from her. Gail couldn't help but stay frozen in completely humiliation. "Let's get you some fresh air," Simon suggested, and gripped her upper arm gently across the bar leading her to the back. He grabbed a clean shirt from a hook on the way out into the back alley.

"That was so embarrassing, I don't know what happened," Gail said covering her face, "I haven't had a single drink tonight." She sat down on the cool cement step.

Simon unbuttoned his soiled shirt. "Trust me, it happens more than I'd like to admit. One of the benefits of owning this club is I don't have to clean it up," he said with a grin and handed her a water bottle. "Here, drink this. You'll feel better."

"I must have gotten the flu or something from my friend, her kid is slimy and germy and carrying all sorts of diseases," she said, ready to give Traci an earful when they met up later. Simon sat down beside her.

"You seem sad," he observed and took a sip out of his own water bottle. Slowly more and more memories were coming back to her about Simon. He had no filter, but he was genuine and one of the few people in her various classes that enjoyed working with her in group projects.

"Boy troubles," Gail said hoping to avoid specifics, on her part that is.

Simon chuckled. "What else is new? I'm with you on that one."

"Who's the guy?" she asked casually.

"Seb," he said, "He's uh, not around much. Travels for work a lot so I don't see him as much as I'd like."

"So you miss him," Gail stated, picturing Dov very clearly in her mind.

Simon nodded. "He's in town, but it's all work so I haven't even seen him yet," he said sadly. "Alright I spilled my heart out now it's your turn, Peck."

"Short story is a colleague of mine said something and a lot of things in my life went downhill fast. I decided to, very maturely, extract revenge on her by sleeping with the man she was interested in. He was my best friend and I fucked everything up," she said, the uncomfortable feeling of sadness and guilt filling up her chest.

"Wow," Simon said. The phone Sam had given her blinked. Andy was trying to get in touch with her and was going to call in backup if she didn't answer soon.

"I know. I'm awful," Gail said, "my friend is still inside, she's a little worried about me."

"Her and me both," he said, "it was nice seeing you again, Peck. Get a good night's rest and try to lower your stress levels, maybe next time we see each other you won't puke on me."

"Thanks Simon," she gave him a half smile and he went back into the bar.

"What was that about," Andy asked and appeared from around the corner.

"Nothing," Gail said heading out into the street to hail a cab to take them back to the precinct, "Yaltz is already in town we have to check in with Swarek."

"It all makes sense now, why everything feels so out of sync," Andy shook her head in disbelief, "You slept with Dov."

"You shouldn't be eavesdropping on conversations," Gail said coolly as the cab pulled up beside them.

"It was my _job_ to eavesdrop on that particular conversation and don't change the subject. What the hell happened?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Gail climbed in. "You should probably take the next one," she said and slammed the door before Andy could join her. The thought of just taking off in the middle of the night was very tempting at the moment. She could already feel her entire life beginning to unravel.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this took so long to get out, but it's a little longer so hopefully that makes up for it! Please review! It helps get these chapters written faster (scientifically proven I swear). Enjoy!**

* * *

Gail stretched out her neck. Through the windows of her car she could see the officers trickling in for the start of their shift. After a quick glance at the clock she determined she had time to grab a quick shower in the precinct before parade.

She flattened down her crinkled shirt and adjusted her bra in discomfort. Sleeping in her car (again) was making her sore in all the worst places. Gail's marvelling at how sore her boobs were was interrupted by a loud banging on her window.

Her eyes connected with Andy's with her hands still on her breasts. "Need a minute?" McNally's muffled voice asked.

"Go away," Gail glared. She had no desire to be pressed for details on everything that had happened in the last two weeks.

"I can wait," Andy shrugged, "Parade's not for a while." She leaned on the car next to Gail's smugly and crossed her arms.

Gail considered her options for a moment. On the one hand there was no way she was getting out of the car with McNally right there. On the other, she wanted to shower before parade so waiting Andy out was not an option.

She narrowed her eyes at her friend. Suddenly, Gail darted across the passenger seat and tore out of the right side of her car. She sprinted away hoping to get to the precinct doors before McNally. She knew the building and all the secret shortcuts like the back of her hand, even Andy would have trouble keeping track.

"Gail!" Andy shouted after her and she knew the other woman was right behind her. Gail slipped through the doors behind Oliver and Noelle took a roundabout way through the halls to get to the showers.

Gail shivered and turned up the heat of the water and let it run through her hair and down her body. It was refreshing after a couple nights of sleeping in her car, and no one (as far as she knew) had picked up on that yet. Her mom had just become too much to handle so Gail packed up her boxes and shoved them into her car. She'd figure out a place to live soon.

She got to parade just in time. There were two seats left; one beside Andy and the other right next to Dov. Gail took less than a second to decide to slide into the seat next to Epstein. At least with him he wouldn't be leaning in every couple seconds to pester her with questions.

Frank went through the regular rundown, and Gail was thankful when it was over. She checked the board hoping for desk duty (for once) or at the very least to not be paired with McNally.

"I'll meet you at the car. I'm driving," Dov said tersely. Gail's eyes widened with horror.

"Switch with me," she begged Oliver standing right beside her.

"Nu uh, no way," he shook his head, "I've been with Epstein all week. Love the kid, but _all week_, Peck. Someone else has to take a turn."

"Please Oliver, I can't ride with him. I'll do all your paperwork for a week," Gail pleaded.

Shaw considered her offer for a moment and stirred his coffee. "A month," he said, pointing the little stirrer at her, "and you're painting the spare bedroom this weekend. Zoe asked me to paint it violet three months ago."

"Deal," Gail agreed eagerly, beyond relieved that she didn't have to deal with a pissed off Dov all day.

"Great!" Oliver grinned and immediately Gail felt something in the pit of her stomach. Something wasn't right. "Have fun with Price!" he called as he waltzed out of the parade room.

"Wow Officer Peck, I can't believe you traded for me," Chloe said sarcastically (and positively gleefully) with a smirk on her face.

Gail's moment of triumph was short lived and her mood soured. "You have _got _to be kidding me," she said to herself, praying that she'd have the patience not to punch Chloe as she followed her out to the squad car.

Price managed to remain tight lipped for about 5 seconds into their patrol. "Dov and I have something pretty good, and I'm not just going to give that up because you say so," she stated as firmly as she could manage.

The urge to roll her eyes was almost too great. Even with Chloe out of the picture there was almost no chance Dov would want to be with her anyways, but Gail couldn't help but egg her partner on. "Oh? Or what?" she couldn't wait to hear the vague threats or the indignant sputtering that was sure to come spewing out of her mouth.

"I don't know how much you know, but I have a couple connections. You know, higher ups. In the system," Chloe tapped a finger on her nose not so discreetly. Gail bit her lip to keep for laughing.

"And who might that be?" Gail asked, wondering if she was giving herself away.

"Frank is my godfather," Price said as smugly as she'd ever seen her. "_Best_," she emphasised.

Tears of laughter threatened to fall out of her lives as she asked, "Are you for real? Too bad there aren't any other Pecks on the force…oh _wait._"

Chloe shrugged, "I know your brother is in guns and gangs, he doesn't count."

"Of course he doesn't. Bill Peck might though. Inspector," she clarified. "And Superintendent Elaine Peck sure as hell does. Rethinking the threat you were about to make Officer Price?" Gail shot her a faux friendly grin. Price shrunk down in the passenger seat and instead of responding (for once) looked out the window for any suspicious civilians. That's what I thought, Gail almost said out loud. Chloe got the idea.

"You make it so hard for people to like you," Price said right before their radio crackled to life.

"So I've been told," Gail flicked on the lights and drove in the direction of the call.

Oliver found her after shift swivelling at her desk still in uniform. He paused a moment passing by, taking in just how miserable she looked. Everyone else (save Traci) had gone home from their shift except for Gail, and Oliver knew he was going to regret this later but he was never one for abandoning a stray.

"Y'know Peck," he said and scratched the side of his nose, "We should probably get started on that spare room tonight just so Zoe doesn't get more upset about it not being finished."

Gail stopped spinning for a moment to meet his line of site. She could see the pity in his eyes. "I'd rather shoot myself in the foot," she said and resumed her swivelling.

"Alright I'll drop the niceties. That car of your looks like it's getting a little uncomfortable and Izzie failed a course in school so I have no problem kicking her out of her own room and sticking her with her sisters for one night. I'll wait in the parking lot for five minutes so if you can suppress your pride before then you're welcome to join me," he said and without looking back headed out to his car.

Another pause and she was out of her seat. Her back hurt, her _boobs_ hurt, there was no way in hell she was sleeping in that damn car again. Gail slid into the passenger seat and Oliver nodded knowingly.

"Don't think just because I'm doing you a favour means you're getting out of paining my house," he said and pulled out of the lot.

When they got to the Shaw household Zoe looked torn between wanting to yell at Oliver for taking so long to get home and hug him for conning one of his coworkers into painting the spare bedroom. "Leftovers are in the fridge," was all she said before locking herself away in the master.

Izzie was much less forgiving at Gail's presence in her home.

"You have _got _to be kidding me. There is no way I am giving up my room so some random chick from work can sleep there!" Izzie shouted but in the end changed the sheets on her bed and set up an air mattress in her younger sisters' shared room.

Oliver tossed some spare paint splotched clothes her way. "Bathrooms there," he pointed and went to get the paint cans out of the garage.

Gail looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her bright red lipstick had faded and small dark circles were starting to appear under her eyes regularly. She was exhausted all the time lately. With a sigh Gail splashed some cold water on her face hoping to wake herself up a bit, she was going to have to earn her keep tonight.

Out of the corner of her eye on the counter lay a round, clipped shut case with Izzie's name printed on it along with the pharmacy's logo from the plaza around the block. Gail recognized it because it was the same brand of birth control pills she used.

She stared at it for a moment. The realization was a slow one and crept closer while she tried to put a finger on what exactly was wrong. Her brain desperately searched through her memories for the last time she remembered to take her own prescription on time.

The answer of course was never. Gail Peck was the most unreliable taker of prescribed medication ever and contraception was no exception.

"Shit," she said and stormed out of the bathroom. "Oliver where are your keys?"

Oliver came out of the bedroom paintbrush in hand with a look on his face that normally even Gail would have avoided. "You are not my wife," he said pointing at her, "you did not come from my loins. I have no obligation to give you my cars keys."

"I have to go to the pharmacy, it's an emergency," she said trying to suppress just how panicked she was feeling.

"And what exactly do you need from the pharmacy at oh!" he gestured at his watch, "half past midnight?"

Gail held out her hand and looked him dead in the eye. "Multivitamins."

"You are all going to be the death of me," he handed his keys over reluctantly. "If you take too long I am going to make your life a living hell."

With a mock salute she was out the door. The man at the pharmacy gave her a pitying look, no woman purchasing a pregnancy test at 12:30 in the morning dressed in loose paint stained clothing had her life going in the direction she'd initially planned.


	5. Chapter 5

**I think this has been the first time I finished a whole chapter less than 24 hours after posting another one (of course I held off putting it up for a few days because I just wanted to savour it). The next chapter probably won't be done before this weekend though because I'm going camping so hopefully this should tide everyone over until you to everyone who reviewed! Feel free to do it again haha Enjoy!**

* * *

The precinct floor was chaos when Gail came out of Frank's office the next afternoon. Witnesses loitered everywhere while Dov and Andy tried to gain some semblance of control. Nick was mopping up something by the coffee cart and a flustered Chloe was pouring (and spilling) drinks to hand out to everyone being interviewed. Traci and Sam watched from the detective's office trying to piece together exactly what happened that morning.

Then Oliver tore through the crowd pulling a blue haired teenager behind him, both wearing the exact same furious expression on their faces.

Marlo was waiting to talk to Frank. "They could use another officer down there," she suggested on her way in his office, "A man got stabbed at that small Arts festival in broad daylight. There are almost fifty witnesses to talk to still."

"Paperwork," Gail held up the file folder in her hand. "Sorry," she said but she didn't really mean it. The precinct looked like a nightmare right now.

Gail headed towards the woman's locker room to fill out her forms. It was during a shift so there shouldn't be too much traffic, and it would be a quiet place away from prying friends. Heated voices came from around the corner and she sighed. Was silence too much to ask for in this damn division?

"You can't have an interrogation room for your daughter, Oliver," Traci said, clearly exasperated. "We literally just had a homicide. This is not the time for some crazy dad mental breakdown."

"I hear what you're saying Nash, I really do. But I'm going to get the truth out of my child and I'm going to use _that _to do it," he pointed at the interrogation room angrily.

Traci weighed her options for a moment. She could spend another 15, 20 minutes arguing about this with Oliver or just let him use the room. "You've got 5 minutes," she instructed and went to the observation room to go over her notes while she waited.

_When she got back to the Shaw house Gail found a post it waiting for her on the door. _

Took too long

You owe me lunch

(no pickles)

_The house was dark and as the note suggested, Oliver had turned in for the night. Gail clutched the small paper bag from the pharmacy and cringed as it crinkled loudly through the slumbering home. She made her way to the bathroom once again. _

_She'd grabbed a random box off the shelf and part of her wished she'd taken the time to buy the expensive, reliable brand. This was not something she wanted to be unsure about. A smiling blue eyed baby stared up at her and Gail couldn't help but tear open the packaging at that spot. _

_This wasn't the first pregnancy test she'd ever taken, nor was it the strangest thing she's peed on but something about this time made her sick to her stomach. And not in the symptom type of way either, although pieces were starting to fall together to create an unpleasant looking puzzle. The sore breasts. The sensitive smell. The nausea. The backaches. _

_When she was done she slipped the test back in the bag and box into the bottom of the trash can and climbed into Izzie's bed to finally fall asleep. _

Gail paused a moment outside the room, wondering just what had happened last night while she was sleeping. Sure the pair argued about whether or not Izzie was going to give up her room for Gail or not, but this sounded like a whole other discussion.

_She didn't wait for the Shaws to wake up. Gail left a quick thank you note for the family on the kitchen table and at 5am called a cab to bring her into the precinct. It was as busy as any day shift but the showers were empty and at that moment it was all Gail wanted. A nice, hot, quiet shower. _

"You're going to tell me exactly what was going through your head," Oliver all but shouted. He didn't bother shutting the door and Gail could hear every word.

"I didn't _do_ anything! And I'm pretty sure this is illegal," Izzie shot back.

"You know, I looked the other way when you went on the pill. I ignored it because hey, at least you were being safe and taking care of yourself," Gail could hear Oliver pacing the room and could practically see his arms gesturing.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Izzie said.

"Like hell you don't," Oliver slammed his hands on the table. "Why was there a box for a pregnancy test in your garbage Izzie?"

"I. Don't. _Know._"

"Well I know it's doesn't belong to either of your sisters, and I know it's not your mother's-"

"Ew," Izzie groaned.

"Shut it," Oliver spat. "It's that smarmy Donnie kid isn't it. There is no way that little asshole is going to be the father of my grandchild not a chance."

"Dad! I'm _not_ pregnant," Izzie shouted.

Gail closed her eyes, dreading the next few moments. She had let this go on long enough.

"Then explain to me-" She stepped into the open interrogation room clutching her paperwork midsentence and shook her head slowly.

"Oh," Oliver straightened and placed a contemplative hand on his chin. "Izzie go wait in the parking lot. I'll be out in a few minutes and we're going to have a short discussion about this and how me and your mother have been talking about getting a third car for the family," he instructed without taking his eyes off of Gail.

Gail refused to meet her eyes on the way out.

"I thought no one would notice," she said quietly.

"It's uh, it's garbage day in our neighbourhood. Zoe found it after you left this morning," Oliver shook his head, "I should have known. When I saw it all I could think of is that jerk Donnie… but I should have known."

"Um, tell Izzie I'm sorry," Gail said awkwardly. Although Izzie would probably would be extra diligent now to never get knocked up in fear of the wrath of Oliver Shaw. Donnie was probably going to be history soon too.

"Whatever, she's getting a car she'll get over it," Oliver shrugged. "Zoe said the test wasn't there." He was clearly fishing for the results.

Gail nodded in acknowledgement. "Nope," she said, "it wasn't."

"You owe me big time Peck, almost had a heart attack today," he said, not mentioning the painting, his lunch or the car he now had to buy for his daughter.

"I called the painters this morning who did my mother's house. They're good. They'll be in tomorrow," she told him, hoping it would suffice as a peace offering.

Oliver shook his head. "I'm just giving you a hard time," he said, "but you've already got some stuff on your plate. We're good. And if you need anything…" Oliver let that hang in the air.

"Thanks," she said and pointed to the file in her hand, "I have to uh- paperwork." Gail bolted out of the room before Oliver could say anything else.

While she didn't see Traci earlier when she walked into the observation room, she did see her when she popped out of the doorway with a bewildered look one her face. Gail jumped back in surprise and her papers flew out of her hands, fluttering to the cold floor.

_Marlo had to be one of Gail's favourite people on earth at the moment. They were partnered together for the shift and the comfortable silence between them was glorious. It was an uneventful ride, a noise complaint here, some hooligans pulling pranks there, overall an easy morning. The Art Festival call came in while they were back at the precinct, bringing in some punk on possession charges. At lunch Gail took the opportunity to sit down with Frank. _

"_Are you sure you want to do this," he asked. Again. Over and over. Are you sure this is what you want, are you sure this is okay with your mother, are you sure this is the right choice for you. _

_Gail wasn't sure. But she was sure about a lot of decisions in her life and they all turned out to be some of the worst things she ever did. She was sure about always eating her grilled cheese with a bowl of tomato soup (despite her allergy). She was sure about going home alone to McNally's that night. She was sure about sleeping with Dov. _

_In this instance, being unsure was okay. _

"That was invasive," Gail said bitterly and knelt to the floor to gather her things.

"I'm sorry. Although I think it's lucky it was me as I have a unique perspective on the dilemma at hand," Traci knelt down beside her and her eyes flicked to the top of the page she picked up. "What is this?"

"A form," Gail grabbed it out of Nash's hands.

"Obviously. What are _you_ doing with it?"

"I was trying to fill it out until a nosy detective decided to eavesdrop on my conversations," she stuffed it back into her folder.

"I'm sorry, it just sort of happened. You're not actually going through with this are you?" Traci's voice took on a worried, maternal tone.

"Yes," Gail said curtly.

"You can't," the two women stood up and stared at each other. "Please don't transfer from 15."

"Thanks for your input, _mom_," she rolled her eyes, "and I'm not transferring."

Traci let out a relieved breath. "I thought I rea-"

"I'm moving. I just put in my notice," Gail would have made quite the exit had she not made a beeline for the women's washroom to throw up as she walked away.


End file.
